Darkest Hour
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: "The darkest hour is just before the dawn." Evelynn has visions of the future. She must warn the knights, Arthur, and especially Merlin before it is too late. Will she succeed? Or will the future remained unchanged? Spoilers for season 4! Obviously! :D
1. Chapter 1 Ignored Warnings

**A/N- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH SEASON FOUR STARTS THIS SATURDAY! BUT I DON'T GET IT UNTIL NEXT YEAR! !**

**Sorry. Please forgive me. I am just really really excited!**

**I wrote this after watching the trailer like fifty times. What can I say? I love it!**

**So, **

**Benugan!**

Evelynn Aur-y Ddraig walked the halls of Camelot. She had an important meeting with Regent Prince Arthur and his manservant/trusted advisor (and secret warlock protector), Merlin. She had to warn them of the impending disaster.

Ever since she had turned of age six months ago, she had been getting dreams. They had started out small and foggy, but steadily grew clearer and clearer until everyone came in such perfect detail that it was as if she was really there.

One day, after a particularly vivid nightmare, she had walked the lower town to try and relieve some of the terror she had felt. However, Evelynn just stumbled upon something that made her blood run cold.

A man had been sneaking out of a shop, sliding a bloody knife into the inside of his jacket. As she stood there frozen, Evelynn could not tear her eyes away from the spot in front of the door. Not too long after, a woman entered the home. A moment later everyone around heard a bloodcurdling scream.

A scream Evelynn had heard in her dreams.

Everything that happened had gone just as the nightmare had, though the images where just glimpses of the events and not continuous. The physician had come, had announced the family had been assassinated, and soon after the last surviving member had wheeled them away on a cart covered with a stiff white blanket.

All throughout this Evelynn felt frozen. She could hardly move, and when she did, once she stopped the young lady couldn't remember it. No thoughts ran through her mind, except for one- _I saw this happen before it did._

After some research and talking with the court physician (any magic of any kind was outlawed on pain of death, but the king trusted him with the knowledge), Evelynn had learned she was a Seer. Able to see future events in her dreams but unable to look at her own will. She had attempted scrying, but she was never able to conjure up an image. Gaius, the physician, said that her powers would develop and she soon would have that ability. He promised to keep her secret- after all, she did have a rare inborn skill that would help the future king.

Said king was still a prince though. Uther, the king, had not died, but after his daughter's betrayal he had receded into himself, becoming ill and a little bit mad. Just a few weeks ago he had strayed out of his rooms and tried to condemn completely random citizens because they had looked at him wrong. The guards had followed the orders put take them to the dungeons, but after the king was out of sight they were released with muttered apologies. Because of this Arthur was acting as Regent. According to law, he was still the prince, but to the people he was their king. This was good- everyone supported and backed him up.

Evelynn looked up as she came near the door to the throne room. She still remembered every detail vividly.

_The knights as the bell tolled._

_A flash._

_Morgana was holding a dagger above her head, shaking slightly._

_Flash._

_Arthur sat in his chair, looking distraught and torn._

_Flash._

_Merlin was sliding behind a wall, out of sight._

_Flash._

"_Emrys."_

_Flash._

_Agravaine came into view._

_Flash._

"_You should know that her powers have grown." Morgause fighting against the knights, making them fly with a sweep of her hand._

_Flash._

"_I have never felt so powerless," Merlin said._

_Flash._

"_You don't know how many times I've saved your life," Merlin said as he sat next to Arthur._

_Flash._

"_Merlin!" Arthur yelled. The rocks fell, obscuring the young man from sight._

_Flash._

_Merlin and Arthur running._

_Flash._

"_You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin," Gaius warned his ward._

_Flash._

_The dragon Kilgharrah, breathing terrible fire._

_Flash._

_Dragoon the Great, smiling mischievously._

_Flash._

_A skeletal ghost, flying through the night._

_Flash._

"_You may give up hope, but I won't," Arthur tells Merlin, watching out the window._

_Flash._

_All the knights coming into Camelot. Sir Percival carrying an unconscious and deathly pale Merlin._

_Flash._

_Complete darkness. And a voice. As the bell continued to toll._

Evelynn breathed deeply as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Evelynn! What brings you here?" Arthur asked, a bit of concern lacing its way into his voice at the look at her face.

The nobleman's daughter walked forward. "Merlin. Arthur," she said. "You must be careful. Evil will rise. You must make good prevail."

Merlin stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Evelynn, what are you talking about?"

The young woman stood still, staring deep into the secret warlock's eyes. "It's just begun."

The Regent came near her. "Please explain."

Evelynn repeated what the voice had said.

"The darkest hour… Is just before the dawn."

**A/N- So? How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to tear your hair out? :D**

**Please review! :D**

**~L~**


	2. Chapter 2 Deep Consequences

**A/N- Alright, so AWESOME ****jedichild**** gave me a link to watch the first ep of season 4 even though I live in the US! I am eternally grateful!**

**This is the sneak preview of the next episode (as if you couldn't tell!). I really would not have wrote another chapter if it hadn't been for MamzelleHermy, rowellylovesgryffindor, and thephoenixsong putting it on alert! Thanks so much! :D**

**Alrighty, lets get on with it, then!**

**Benugan!**

"Ah!" Evelynn screamed. She bolted upright in bed. _No, no, please!_ she thought. She knew it had happened. She had only just managed to escape one of the attacks herself. And now, she understood, this was far from over.

Evelynn tossed her covers aside, jumped out of bed, and ran straight for the infirmiry. _They have to know,_ she thought.

"Please!" she cried, throwing open the throne room doors. "Please! Somebody! Help them!" Sir Leon immediately took notice and ran down the length of the room to her.

"Lady Evelynn, what is the matter?"

"Leon, you have to help them! Please!" she cried desperately.

Leon grabbed hold of her shoulder gently. "Lady Evelynn. I need you to tell me exactly who it is and why I need to save them."

Evelynn grew still. She looked up into the eyes of the knight, terror gleaming in her own hazel pupils. "Merlin and Arthur."

Her head reeled back, coming back to place slowly. Her gaze was unfocused, distant. Horrified. She did not see the throne room around her, neither could she hear Leon exclaim her name.

Evelynn was reliving it.

_The dragon flying, spraying fire on a Doracha. It vanishes._

_All the knights gathering in the forest._

_The dragon's voice resonating. "The Doracha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."_

_Arthur and his knights walking up to the stone table, gazing at the dark void above them._

_A dragon-like creature swooping down, forcing Arthur to slash at it with his blade._

_The knights falling._

_The woman. The Kalix._

_Merlin behind Arthur._

"_Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil." The Kalix and Merlin circling each other around the stone table. "I must take his place."_

_Gwen, crying._

"_Merlin," Kilgharrah's voice calling out. "You must not do this."_

_The sword laying in a pile of flaming cloth._

_The knights, watching the fire with sorrowful eyes._

_Sir Percival carrying Merlin's still form while Arthur and the other knights look on._

Evelynn came back. She stared at Leon's worried face. "Please. Help him."

Leon caught her as she collapsed. Her pupils rolled to the back of her head, face pale and horribly clammy.

He did not miss the haunted look in her eyes.

**Heehee! I can't wait for the next episode! Review if you agree! Also, does anyone have any prompts for a fic or a series of oneshots or something? I want to write something, but cannot decide from my numerous plotbunnies! So you guys get to decide!**

**Oh, and please vote on my poll! Descriptions of the fics are in my profile!**

**Please review! :D**

**~L~**


End file.
